Problem: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 9 & 8 \\ 9 & 4 & 9 \\ 3 & 2 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 9 & 3 \\ 9 & 4 & 2 \\ 8 & 9 & 0\end{array}\right]$